Finding Love
by Vision155
Summary: Cassandra Sol is Apollo's demigod daughter and a wizard, and she is sick of the magic world. Hermes is a Greek god, and he sick of being alone. Theirs is bound to be a crazy love story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Hermes was pacing back and forth in Olympus' throne room. In fact, he was worried because a prophecy had recently been made about him.

"The god of the thieves one day shall meet

the one person who makes his heart beat.

He shall fall in love with the daughter of the seers,

who will make all of his angst disappear."

After everyone had been informed of this miraculous prophecy, it had been decided that Apollo would father the child. He was, after all, a prophetic seer, and his prophecies always came true. Hermes was full of joy, until he realized one question remained. Who was his love?

He had no idea where to start looking for her, and the gods had never heard of any other seers apart from Apollo and his children. However, the thief refused to lose hope. They would just have to pay attention to Apollo's daughters until they found her.

This, was his journey for love.


	2. Chapter 1: Life Plans

**Chapter 1**

**Cassandra's POV**

Most people complain about chores or homework. But what I'm complaining about is a _little_ bit different: I'm sick of magic. I know, not what you would expect from a pre-teen, but I am cursed to tell the truth.

And seriously, I can't tell a lie. Every time I try to even slightly change the truth, I get this painful headache, and I start blurting out secrets. And every time this happens to me, my mother starts murmuring "Just like her father". My father. One of the few topics that my mom doesn't like to make a big deal of.

My name is Cassandra Sol, I am 11 years old, and this is going to be my first year as a student at Hogwarts. My parents are Sybill Trelawney and Arthur Sol, but my dad went missing years ago. Each time I ask my mom about him, she says "He went back to the sun, honey." After a while, I just let it go.

Instead, I focused on my studies. I found out I am surprisingly good at light spells, and I always manage to be in a bright mood. Also, another thing that disturbs me is that I keet getting these flashes of what seem to be the future, the present, and the past. Of course, I never told my mom, because then she would start talking about lineage, prophecies, and most importantly, my so-called destiny.

Yeah right. As long as I stay at Hogwarts, or even England, I won't have a destiny. My mom's plan is for me to grow up at the school, pass with full grades, and then become her replacement. See, she is, as she puts it, a "prophetic seer", and she never passes up an opportunity to prove it. But as you can guess, it never works. All of her attempts to prove she is worth something only prove that she is a joke, and the whole school sees her as one. But I still love her. She cares about me, and _that_, she always manages to prove.

Still, even I know she can't predict anything, only the obvious. I never told her, of course, I simply don't encourage her. And with that happy thought on your mind, let me tell you why I'm sick of magic. It's because even though I can travel from Canada to Texas in 30 seconds, I'm trapped. How would you feel if you lived in a place your whole life, always hoping to get away, and then you were told you would stay there until you died? Exactly. Everybody is so caught up into robes, owls, and potions, that they forget they can change.

Wizards think they're worth more than Muggles, but they're not. I mean, we're not. Just because you have the power to do something, doesn't give you the right to. I don't even know why we call them muggles. We're all the same, and the only thing standing between us is a train station. In life, we have two choices: we can either make our own life plans, or we can use someone else's life plans. And in someone else's life plans, we're going to be just some background pictures, illusions.

You live or you follow.

And I want to live.

What did you think? Do you want me to keep posting or not?

~Vision155


	3. Chapter 2: Losing Hope

**Hermes' POV**

He was finally beginning to give up. It had now been 50,000 years since he received that prophecy, and no daughter of Apollo has stolen his heart. He kept it, even though it's all broken and damaged.

He feels lonelier every day, and as he sees his children and "lovers" die, that void enlarges. The thing that scares him the most tough, is that he won't know love, and he needs it. He is sick of flings or school-boy crushes, he needs something, someone real.

Someone to pick him up and comfort him, see through his mask. He may be playful and mischievous on the outside, but as his faith dies, so does his whole existence. He doesn't know the meaning of life anymore, he's just a machine.

He has a job, and he does it. He has a reputation, and he keeps it. But he also has a broken heart, and there's no getting rid of that.

Every day he sends out search parties or goes himself. He looks from Egypt to San Francisco, from New York to France, and from Olympus to Tartarus. The other gods, who are normally trying to beat him up for a trick he played on them are all coming up to him, helping his cause. Zeus ordered all of Olympus to look for his beloved, Hera gave him pep talks about his future marriage which was supposedly predicted by Apollo, Ares sent millions of dead soldiers(or zombies) to look for her, Artemis and her hunters tracked down all of Apollo's kids, Hades personally checked on all of the demigods entering his kingdom as did Poseidon, and Aphrodite tried to situate his future wife by tracing back their bond.

Of course, many more helped, but none of it seemed to work. Hermes was then tempted to just go into a sort of coma, to get away from all this. But he didn't.

He had a job to do, and to ignore it would be selfish. Even though he wasn't finding love, didn't mean that he had to make his family miserable too. So he put on a brave face, secured his sandals, and set off to wherever he was supposed to go next.

A whooshing sound could be heard as he reappeared in a completely different place, and as he kept walking, he noticed a sign that read "Welcome to Hogwarts, School Of Witchraft And Wizardry". What could he possibly need to deliver to Hecate's _pet_ world? As he snapped his fingers, a box containing what seemed to be crystal balls appeared in his arms. Attached to the box was a note that said"Crystal seeing balls for Sybill Trelawney, Hogwarts Tower."

So the woman was a seer. What if she was the mother of his love? Could it really be that his future wife was standing just feet away from him, in that weird castle? After some thorough thinking, Hermes decided not to get his hopes, he just had to deliver a package.

With a sigh, he followed Apollo's directions to Hogwarts' mini dungeon, and he finally approached the classroom.

But as he reached for the doorknob, the same exact door was slammed right into his face.

**I bet you can guess who slammed the door into his face! Also, I need at least one review to keep posting!**

**~Vision155**


	4. Chapter 3: First Meeting

**To those of you who realized I've already uploaded this chapter, I accidentally deleted it while making an edit. There's a new line at the end that changes the story a bit. Sorry for misleading you, but Chapter 4 is almost ready ;)**

**~Vision155**

**Cassandra's POV**

I have two kinds of days; the bad days and the really bad days.

This was one of the really bad days.

I'd just spent the last half hour having tea with my mother who just couldn't stop talking about The Boy Who Lived, who just so happened to be starting Hogwarts with me this year. Great. If mom was already rambling on about him before school even started, I assume he's going to 'die' a few times during the next seven years. Mom likes to predict deaths more than anything else, especially those of famous people.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I'd also just met Professor Quirrel, Hogwart's newest Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Biggest. Wimp. Ever. I don't know _how_ he's going to teach us about the darkest evils of the wizarding world when he can barely stutter his way through a conversation with me, an eleven-year-old girl. So I wasn't in the most pleasant of moods.

After saying goodbye to my mother, I stood up and got out as fast as possible. Which usually isn't a very difficult thing to do, except, of course, when you slam a door in someone's face. Which with my luck, is exactly what I did. After I got over the initial shock of probably breaking that person's nose, I looked down at the victim of my bad mood. And then I just started rambling.

"I am so sorry! I didn't think anyone was there, obviously, and OH MY GOODNESS is your nose broken?! Oh this day just keeps getting worse! And now I've managed to ruin yours too! I truly am sorry sir, I would never intentionally hurt someone like this, that would just be awful, you know, and I don't like violence because it is the main problem in this world, between wars, and terrorism, and…" "Stop!" he finally said, "I'm ok, but I might bleed out right here if you don't calm down!" he joked. "Take deep breaths and count to ten" he added, "and if you still don't believe I'm alright, then you can check."

I finally really looked at him, and I had to admit he was right.

He did seem fine, except for a rapidly swelling right eye, but he didn't seem to give a care. He seemed to be about 15, with chestnut brown hair and striking blue-gold eyes. He was tall and lean, which didn't stop him from being muscular. He was quite handsome. But that didn't matter right now.

"I'm sorry," I said "you're right. I'm sure you're fine, but just to make sure you don't actually bleed out in front of my mother's classroom, I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse. And don't argue, because if you died because of me, I'd have to clean up the crime scene, you know. And I just can't stand wasting my time." He seemed quite amused by this. So he agreed to let me take him to Madam Pomfrey, but not before he delivered a package to my mother, which seemed to be why he was here. After completing his very brief task, he followed me to the infirmary. We walked in silence for a while until one of us dared to break it. I was always a coward.

"So what's your name?" he asked me. "Cassandra. What's yours?" He seemed to ponder on that for a while, but then he said "Hermes". "Like the Greek god!" I answered. "Exactly!" he said, sounding extremely pleased. "No one really knows much about Greek mythology these days." "Obviously," I answered, "these wizards are too busy acting like gods to actually open a book and study about real ones." "But not you?" That question took me off guard. No one had ever seemed the least interested in what I thought.

"I don't believe that just because you have magic you are better than everyone else. Power comes in many different forms, and since wizards are too lazy to get up and move their lazy arses, their power will never be what it could be. Meanwhile, the Greek gods accomplished quite a few feats, and although they were not perfect, they somewhat contributed to the world we live in today." He looked at me weirdly. Great, now I'd freaked him out too. But after a while, he just nodded and smiled, which is when I realized we'd reached the infirmary.

And his nose had already healed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Rambling Girl

**Hermes' POV**

This girl was extremely chatty. That was the first thing I noticed about her. As soon as she saw me after she broke my nose, she just started rambling nonsense in that adorable accent of hers. Even more hilarious was the fact that she didn't realize she rambled. She just kept talking, in her own world, oblivious to the fact that my nose had already healed by the time we got to the 'infirmary' thanks to my powers. But I let her talk and even asked her a few questions myself.

She surprised me when she told me she knew about the Greek gods, and even more when she started insulting wizards, her own people. She had strong beliefs, and I admired that. She was very fiery, which didn't fit with her 4ft 5" frame. Which made it all the more hilarious. She had long blond hair, wide, sky blue eyes, and a sunkissed skin, even though she lived in _London_. Just like a daughter of Apollo. But she wasn't, because she was obviously a part of Hecate's pet world, and no one messed with Hecate's pets. But still, I couldn't not let myself hope, after thousands of years of searching.

When she finally turned around and realized my face was completely healed, her jaw dropped in surprise. I just smiled, and waited for her to start rambling again, which she did. "But, but I broke your nose!" she shouted. "Yes, and thanks again for that. But as you can see I'm perfectly fine." She stared at me a little longer. "But… How would you… I…" This went on for a while until her face lit up and she yelled "WANDLESS MAGIC!" I had no idea what that was. So obviously I went along with it. "Wow," she said "wandless magic! And you're so young too!" She seemed so impressed, and for the first time in years I felt pride in my powers.

She was truly the weirdest creature I'd ever met. She seemed fascinated with magic, but not wizards. She talked a lot, but seemed to hold back so much. And that was one of the reasons why I was suddenly overcome with curiosity. But I couldn't stay, no matter how much I wanted to. I had a busy schedule to keep up with, and my job was more important than an 11-year-old girl's life. So even though I didn't want to, I had to leave. "I'm sorry Cassandra, but since I am now healed, I must continue delivering packages. It was very entertaining listening to you talk, and I hope you find a way to get wizards to move their 'lazy arses'" I said with a chuckle.

She seemed shocked for a second, as if she had forgotten who he was and why he was here in the first place, but she quickly regained her composure. "Pleasure meeting you as well, and I am afraid it might be too late to do anything about that wizard situation. I hope you don't encounter any other injuries while delivering the rest of your packages" she replied with that hilarious British accent of hers.

Then she smiled, turned around, and walked away.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to write these chapters, and I'm sorry this one is so short! Also if you guys want something specific to happen to the characters, DM me or reviwe and I will try to include your ideas (no guarantee...)**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**~Vision155**


	6. Chapter 5: His Little Sunshine

**Tada! I did it! Hope you enjoy chapter 5! Had a lot of fun writing this one, and it gave me lots of ideas for the next chapters. Again, if there's anything you want me to do with the story, i love your suggestions! You'll find this one's a little different too...**

**~Vision155**

**Apollo's POV**

Apollo prided himself for being one of the few gods who visited his children regularly. Every year on their birthday he would go down to Camp Half Blood (and Jupiter) with a present, and he would spend at least a few hours with them.

He loved being a dad, and he was grateful to have all of these kids, _his_ kids, in his life. It brought him an immense happiness to see them smile whenever he showed up out of the blue, and he didn't know how he got these half-bloods to love him so much. Because where there is happiness, there is also sadness. Because they weren't normal kids. Because they were demigods, and monsters would never stop chasing them. And he usually found them in time to bring them to camp and learn how to defend themselves.

But sometimes he didn't.

And that was when that horrible, heartbreaking feeling took over him. He'd watched some of them die. He'd seen his own flesh and blood getting teared up by a snarling beast, and he could do nothing to help. Too much poison, or not enough time. Too late. Always too late.

_(About 10 years earlier…)_

_"That's right Cassandra! I'm your dada!"  
Apollo smiled at the toddler in his arms. She was so beautiful. She had the trademark features of a daughter of Apollo, but she also had the dark and mysterious characteristics of her mother, Sybill Trelawney. Today was his baby's first half-birthday. Six months ago, this beautiful little girl was born and made his world a brighter one. Apollo didn't __have__ favorites, but he couldn't deny that he's never felt so connected to one of his children. Maybe it was because Sybill was also a seer, or maybe it was because he spent so much time with Cassandra. Whatever reason it was, he couldn't deny he's never loved one of his children as much as her. _

_He looked at his little angel and noticed that she was nodding off, so he stood up and put her back in her cradle. The day was over, and now he had to leave her. He had many duties as an Olympian, and he couldn't deny them any longer. He looked at his baby and whispered "Good night sunshine", and with a gold flash he was gone. _

Apollo snapped out of the flash back. Sure, these were happy memories, but he didn't think he could handle what came next.

_(About 9 and a half years earlier…)_

_It had been six months since Apollo had seen Cassandra, and that was too long for a sun god to go without his sunshine. He'd tried many times to sneak out of Olympus, but he never had time and Zeus was keeping an eye on everyone. _

_Recently, Hermes' son Luke had revealed that he was helping Kronos get his power back, and Olympus was in a shaky state. So he couldn't go see his baby, and it was killing him. But what was killing him even more was that today was her 1__st__ birthday, and he was going to miss it. _

_(Later that same day…)_

_He was going to find a way to get out of Olympus, he had to. And he did. He found his opening when Zeus and Poseidon started arguing about some stupid issue, again. Seriously, these guys had to grow up. But it seems that their opposite personalities were in his favor today. _

_With some help from Hermes, the sneakiest guy he knew, he made it to Sybill's house. And what was waiting for him there was something he'd prayed many times for he'd never have to see._

_A monster had been here. _

_The house was burned down to ashes, and while to the human eye it looked like a simple fire, he could smell the foul beast that had been here. _

_Apollo fell to his knees. This couldn't have happened. No. Not possible._

_He didn't realize he was screaming until a group of firemen came over to help him up. But no one could help him now. His little angel was dead, and it was all because of him. All because of him. If he'd just come earlier, they would be alive. She would be alive._

_His agonizing screams wouldn't stop as he ran into the house looking for her, his little blonde bundle of joy. But she wasn't there anymore. No, because now she was just a black pile of ashes. _

_And he might as well become a pile of ashes, because he knew he'd never love anyone or anything that much again._

_Not after this._

_Not after Cassandra. _


	7. Chapter 6: A New Nemesis

**Thanks for waiting so long for this! Enjoy ;)**

**Cassandra's POV**

It had been two whole days since I'd encountered that strange delivery man. Two hellish days.  
Since school was going to officially begin tomorrow, the usually silent halls of Hogwarts were starting to fill with some incredibly loud wizards, and I'd already had enough. And today was going to be even worse because I had to move into a _common dorm._ With other girls. Kill me now.  
I'd never really had friends, since I'd lived at Hogwarts my whole life. Everyone was older than me, and the only people that talked to me were Millie, Peeves, and the professors. I didn't mind, really. As I've said, I'm not too interested in making friends. Sure, there has been the occasional student who's tried to talk to me, but the only people whom I even considered staying friends with were Fred and George. The prankster twins are always fun to be around, and they're the only ones who didn't treat me like I was a baby.  
As I round up the corner to make my way to my soon to be empty room, I bump into a blond boy whose small frame manages to overpower my even smaller one. "Watch where you're going, idiot," he says with a sneer. "I'm sorry, and you are?" He stares at me with a confused look on his face. '"Draco Malfoy," he replies warily. "See, I knew you weren't the king of England! Well then, pray tell, why do you think you have the right to talk to me this way Draco Malfoy? And please choose your answer, for I've already an idea in my mind of what kind of person you are, and I'm sure you'd hate to prove me right on your first day here."  
By now smoke is coming out of his ears.  
"You little prat-""Now Mr. Malfoy, is that really the way to talk to a fellow student? I'm sure your father taught you some manners in that big mansion of yours." And out of the shadows appears my hero, Minerva "Minnie" McGonagall.  
Draco Malfoy stares at her in awe and shock. "Professor! You can't be serious! She can't be a first year, look at how small she is-""Well, Mr. Malfoy, it really says a lot about you if you judge an opponent by their size. I'll let you know that our little Cassandra has brought her fair share of pompous wizards to their knees because they underestimated her, just like you were doing a moment ago. Size means little in a world of magic, Mr. Malfoy. It would do well for you to remember that."  
She turned to leave, but not before winking at me with those cat-like, mischievous eyes.  
After Minnie left, I realized a crowd had gathered, and under the not so intimidating glare my blonde nemesis had fixed on me, I made my escape. Great, I'd made my first enemy on my first day.  
And I say first because I just know there will be more to be come.

I don't remember dozing off, but when I see the red and yellow flashes again, I know I'm definitely dreaming. I smell the smoke suffocating me, I hear the heart-wrenching scream, and them I'm turning and tossing, covered in sweat, as I always do when this nightmare surfaces. I don't remember that day where I almost burned to death, but somehow I remember the flames and the screams. I don't know how I could ever forget them.  
I also remember the snarls, and those huge paws with those sharp and glinting nails. I see them swiping, ripping through a woman and then she's falling, until there's nothing but the floor under her. Then all I see is red. The blood, the flames, the scream. The man whose scream is etched into my brain forever. _Cassandra, _he shouts.  
_My little ray of sunshine._

I wake up with a start, but I don't stop screaming until I am assured that it was just a dream.  
Well, nightmare is more like it.  
This is not the first time I've had it though, and I know that's not all it is. Mom told me that I had almost died in a fire when I was little, when my aunt's house had just burst up in flames. She says they don't know exactly how I made it out of that house, but apparently I used some form of Apparition and landed in my mom's classroom, where she'd been teaching a group of 3rd years.  
There was still something off about her explanation. Whenever I asked her about the monster, she told me I must have hallucinated, and I may have believed her if she hadn't seemed so nervous. Because even if I couldn't tell a lie, I always knew when others were.  
After a while I dropped it, but I was sure that I hadn't been imagining that. I shook off the shudders that started taking control of my body, because now was not the time for a breakdown.  
I glanced at the clock and realized I'd been asleep for longer than I had expected. Oh crap. The welcoming feast started in fifteen minutes, and I could not miss it _this _year, because there was a hat downstairs that was waiting to tell me where I would be staying for the next seven years.  
And I just _hate _tardiness.

**I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter, but in the next one we find out which house she's in! I haven't completely made my mind, so if you have a suggestion, leave a comment or send me a DM! Thanks to all of you for making me write this story instead of just giving up.  
~Vision155**


	8. Chapter 7:The Boy With The Crumpled Robe

**Cassandra's POV**:

I'm fidgeting. And I _never_ fidget.  
I don't even know why I'm so worried. I've lived at Hogwarts almost my entire life, and this is certainly not my first start-of-term feast. But this one feels different, because in just a few minutes it will be me sitting on that old, rusty stool with that old, judgy hat on. And for once, I have no clue what's gonna happen next.  
Right now I'm just standing outside the double doors leading into the Great Hall with all the other first years, a bunch of wide eyed kids who have probably never seen this much magic all in one place. All of them too shocked and nervous to utter a single word.  
The only person who's caught my eye so far is none other than Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The Chosen One. Whatever it is you want to call him, I have to admit my curiosity was piqued at hearing that he'd be attending Hogwarts this year.  
As soon as my fellow first years had all gathered into the hall, I had scanned the crowd for him. I'd spotted him easily enough, because apparently I was not the only one interested in getting a peek at the savior of the magic world. A crowd had gathered around him, and every single person was trying to get on our savior's good side. Potter seemed oblivious to this, however.  
The only two people he seemed remotely responsive to were this bushy-haired girl and a red headed freckle faced boy who could be none other than a Weasley. I'd encountered members of that peculiar family more than once over the years, since there were so many of them here at Hogwarts. Percy was going to be Head Boy this year, and I worried about what that might do to his ego. That over-confident prat didn't need any more air to fill that big head of his.  
Luckily he wasn't the only Weasley I'd met, there were also the twins, Fred and George. Pardon me, _George_ and Fred. I'd promised the twin I'd at least try to switch the names around. The two brothers were the official pranksters of Hogwarts, other than Peeves, and they got more creative each year. One time they'd exchanged Filch's shampoo with a bottle of long lasting glue, and even though it is a classic, it was still hilarious to see the snive man chasing the twins all around Hogwarts with his hands attached to his balding head.  
I was laughing quietly to myself, recalling that day, when a hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with an _extremely_ pretty boy. "Hey," he said. "You seemed like you could use some company,"he said with a charming grin. I didn't want any company, and the fact that he just presumed I did irritated me a lot more than his crumpled robes.  
"I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for a damsel in distress. I do not need anyone's company to feel more secure about myself, and I certainly do not need _you_ to lighten up my evening. Now if you'll excuse me."  
I started to leave but he grabbed me by the arm before I could make my escape. "T-that's not what I meant."  
I looked at him and was pleasantly surprised to see his face reddening. In shame, I hoped.

"I-I'm not very good at introducing myself to people, least of all a girl."  
"Do you mean to tell me you've never spoken to a girl?"  
"Well, not often."  
I felt myself relax as he got more nervous. I decided I'd be nice for once. It wouldn't hurt me to make at least one friend.  
"That's alright, could've happened to anyone." He released my arm and seemed to notice the shift in my mood, because he finally looked me in the eye again.  
"So how does a pretty boy like you not know how to talk to a girl?", I asked.  
He faltered again and looked at me in shock. "Oh like it's the first time someone's told you you're handsome." By then, his jaw was hanging way past the floor. "Never mind," I sighed. I was about to ask him for his name when Hagrid cleared his throat and silenced all the jittery first years. "This is the moment ye've all bin waiting for. Get ready, because what happens next might change yer life. The house ye get sorted into will be a part of ye forever, and it might alter how you see yerself and others forever."  
Then he just turned around and opened the gigantic doors of the Great Hall, where hundreds of students already sat at tables, waiting for us.  
And suddenly I wasn't feeling so smug.

**Sooo... I lied... Sorry to disappoint, but this isn't the sorting. I've had a lot on my plate, and I wanted to give you guys something to read. I know it's not too interesting, but i swear the next chapter is gonna be the sorting. I'm also having some trouble deciding which house to place Cassandra and her new friend in, and I'd love to hear your opinions! Feedback is always, apprecated;)**

**~Vision155**


	9. Chapter 8: The Sorting

**This took me an embarrassingly long time to write, but here it is; the sorting! Enjoy ;)**

**Hermes' POV**

It's been three days. Three days of wondering what she's doing, how she's doing, whether she's thinking of me too.  
I hate it.

Sure, you might say, "Hermes, what are you talking about, this is great, you might have found the love of your life, yadi-yadi-yada…"

Well, I'll let you know that no, it is not great. Sure, that little girl was very entertaining and she has a very unique personality, but she's a _wizard,_ by the gods. Hecate's pet, and I am not in the mood to get in yet another fight with Hecate. The time I stole all her owls to facilitate my duties as messenger taught me that you do _not_ mess with the goddess of magic and just get away with it.

So now I just have to get Cassandra out of my head.

Easy schmeazy.

**Cassandra's POV**

I'm not proud to admit that there might be a few drops of sweat dripping down my back. Ok, it's more like a river…  
This is not normal, I have always been able to control my emotions, even that time Filch dropped his stupid cat off a moving staircase. I could have laughed, in fact everyone else did, but it was a matter of pride.  
So I simply don't understand what is making me lose control now.  
I guess that everyone makes mistakes. Yes, wizards watch Disney Channel. Get over it.

So here I am, walking down the aisle and about to witness the most important turning point in my life for at least the next few years, sweating like a pig.

Soon, we're all gathered at the end of the Great Hall, twitching with excitement and nervousness as Albus delivers his welcome back speech and announcing some new rules. As soon as he steps away from the podium, a stool is brought to the center and Minnie goes to stand beside it with a long piece of parchment in her hands. I've seen this ceremony performed so many times I know the procedure by memory, but somehow my mind just goes blank.

My eyes are glued to that hat, the one that gets to decide my future. Wonder who's the idiot who came up with that one.

Minnie immediately starts calling names and I let my mind wander, knowing that I will be among the last to be sorted. When she finally reaches the letter 's' I start to panic. This is it. My sorting.

"Cassandra Sol," she says, and I can hear the pride in her voice. I glance towards my mother briefly and I see her beaming at me, just like the rest of the Hogwarts faculty.

Now I'm ready.

I walk up to the stool, sit down, and feel the unfamiliar weight of the hat dig into my scalp.

_Well, well. Aren't you quite the half-blood?  
_What? You must be mistaken, both my mother and father are wizards. I mean, my dad _was _a wizard.

A brief pause follows, and I'm about to hyperventilate when the hat starts talking again.

_Ah, yes, my mistake.  
_He absolutely does not sound like he means that. Then again, he _is _a hat.  
_So, where should we put you?  
_I thought that was your job. You know, to _sort me_ into a house? Since you're the _sorting _hat?  
_ A sassy one. Would you look at that. Slytherin could be a decent fit, then  
. _I told you, your choice.  
_But your brain is worthy of a Ravenclaw, and your heart is large enough for Hufflepuff. And I would see no problem with having you put into Gryffindor. Well, now, it would seem we have a rather difficult choice to make…  
_There is no "we" about this. It's _you. Your _choice._  
It's not often that I get someone as uninterested in their future as you. Alright, I will do my best then. Without your input.  
_There was silence for about a minute. A terribly awkward minute.  
Then, the hat took a breath-yes, weird, I know-and shouted at the top of its lungs

"GRYFFINDOR!"

_**Please let me know what you thought by reviewing! Thanks for sticking with me until chapter 8!**_

**_~Vision155_**


End file.
